1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to failure modes and effects analysis (FMEA). In particular, the present inventions relates to generating a FMEA form to indicate the FMEA.
2. Background Art
Failure Modes and Effects Analysis (FMEA) relates, in general, to a process used to determine the adequacy of current control process and the need to mitigate risks by making changes to the current control process. FMEA relates to any number of industries and applications. Each industry and application may have separate standards and criterion for the control processes used therein.
In the automotive industry, SAE specification J1739 details a number of standards and criterion for automotive related FMEAS. J1739 defines FMEA as a systemized group of activities intended to: (a) recognize and evaluate the potential failure of a product/process and its effects; (b) identify actions which could eliminate or reduce the chance of the potential failure occurring; and (c) document the process. It is complementary to the process of defining what a design or process must do to satisfy the customer.
Generating a FMEA form to indicate the FMEA, whether the FMEA is conducted with respect to the J1739 specification or another specification, tends to be a difficult process in that most FMEA specifications fail to provide a robust method for generating the FMEA form.